Stranger
by Snowski
Summary: After the battle, when the city finally calms down a mysterious boy shows up catching everyone's attention. With the strange coincidence of purple clansmen refugees/criminals also arriving in the city at the same time. AU Mikoto still alive. OC/? Yata/Fushimi. Please read and review. Sorry for the lame title. Shounen ai. disclamer: I do not own K-project
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 1: a fateful encounter**

Yata skated smoothly down the park as a flight of stairs came into view, he jumped on the metal rails landing a 360. Sliding down the pipe with ease, he lands perfectly onto the pavement as he carved to the left. He was in a beautiful park that had just finished remodeling, all sorts of new tricks to try and easily get some more air time. The spunky boy did a quick kick flip and continued down the cobblestone trail witch was rather poorly made for something so new.

Yata smiled to himself when he saw a small skate park, now he could really enjoy himself. He came upon a half pipe, a few rails and multiple ramps. He quickly made his way to the half pipe situated on the north side of this trick park. Unfortunately the half pipe was slick from the rain storm that had just washed over, but Yata took no notice. He slipped as his skateboard shifted and flew forward. The skateboard never hit the ground, for someone caught it.

He looked up to find a teen looking no older than him holding his precious board. The teen had a grey hair but not a boring gray, it was radiant like dark shining sliver tied into a loose bun, and his hair was considerable long. The boy jumped on the board and swiftly soared through the air above the stairs landing on a skinny pipe in front of him. The boy gave off natural feeling as he gracefully planted the sturdy skateboard to the ground. He held out his hand for Yata who was still on the ground, dumbfounded.

Yata looked up as he snapped out of his admiration to the boy. He noticed the teen had brilliant teal colored eyes, the teen helped him up never looking away. The boy smiled gently handing back the skateboard to Yata, and then turned to walk away.

"W-wait, what's your name! "Questioned Yata as the boy drifted farther away.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling that we shall meet again soon "the boy smiled again. Yata was captivated yet intrigued. The teen was beautiful and made Yata confused. Who was he?

* * *

On the farther north side of the city, some members of HOMRA, excluding Kusangani who was attending to his bar and Mikoto who was recovering with Anna watching over him. They walked down a busy street making their daily rounds as a safe guard since the battle against the blues. They had smug look on their faces as everyone made room for them to walk by. Kamamoto turned around only to have someone bump into him.

"Hey watch where you're going!" dignified proudly, puffing up his chest as the group surrounded to pour victim. The sliver haired boy looked up sliding his headphones off.

"I'm sorry, I often get distracted" the boy's beauty surprised the group; he stood up and dusted off his black jeans. A gentle smile came upon his face as the group stared.

"Now I will take my leave, have a wonderful day" the teen turned around then positioning his headphones he walked away. The group gave each other glances than continued down the path completing their rounds and regrouping with Yata who had joined them. Only to find out that he too encountered this mysterious boy.

* * *

Kusanagi wiped the bar table top once again, then soft ring came and he looked up. "Welcome."

The costumer came in and pulled down his headphones from his soft slivery hair. He boy looked very young but to Kusanagi surprise he pulled out a bench and sat down.

"Do you make strawberry daiquiri?" the boy asked

"Well yes I do but I like to see some ID first." the teen pulled a black wallet from his pocket and took out a driver's license then handed it to the bartender. Tsukiko Akiyama. Such a beautiful name Kusanagi thought to himself, he handed back the card back after checking if it was all legal.

"Your drink will be ready in a moment." Kusanagi turned to get all the required ingredients.

"Thank you" replied the boy softly.

When the smoothie like drink was ready he turned to the boy seeing him, looking very well concentrated on a novel he was reading.

"Here's your strawberry daiquiri."

"Thank you very much" the teen put down the book and began to drink. Kusanagi was very worried that the boy may not be able to hold down his liquor. The bell rang again as the patrol returned.

"Welcome back, everybody I assume everything went well." Kusanagi gave them a smile while staring them down.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Except this one guy who..." Yata didn't finish his sentence. He had already notice the boy from earlier. "waah." the whole group exclaimed in surprise to find the attractive young man once again, he turned and smiled at the group then returned to his drink. Yata walked up to the teen.

"I never did catch your name"

The boy finished sipping his drink." Akiyama Tsukiko" Yata blushed as Akiyama put on the nicest smile.

"Um... The name's Yata Misaki." Yata nervously responded everyone gawked at Akiyama, all dumbfounded.

"Yata have you met..." Kusanagi was interrupted by a rythmique steps as Mikoto came into view as Anna tailed behind him.

"What's with all the noise?" Mikoto glanced across the room and noticed the unfamiliar face. "Who is this?"

Kusanagi responded first so no one could mess this up "Akiyama Tsukiko he just introduced himself" Mikoto glanced at Akiyama again as he sipped away at his drink. Mikoto twitched; this sliver hair boy gave him a weird feeling. He nodded it off and sat down on the familiar couch by the window. Kusanagi passed him a glass of water and casually moved back behind the bar.

Akiyama finished the drink in silence and paid the bill. He slid his headphones back on and strides to the door.

"See you later" he smiled to the group and left. This surprised the group once again enticed by his smile. Though Mikoto was shocked the most, the first time he had seen Akiyama smile as his hair glistened in the sun.

* * *

After the battle the silver clan went into hiding, to relax and recuperate from their wounds. They bought a traditional Japanese house secluded on a lovely mountain facing north of the city, everyone recovered with ease. The silver clansman's took a liking to the home and decided it was okay to stay here as a safe house and home. Yoshiro never continued to attend school; he lived peacefully aiding the gold king when needed and took causal cases when his knowledge was deeply needed.

Today was relatively a warm day as the sun wore on. The sky drew dark as Yashiro and Neko want for a walk. Kuro stayed behind, he was cooking a hot pot along with a cake baking in the oven. They walked in a small valley with blossom trees covering most of the forest complemented with soft and dark greens. With a moderate sized koi pond the fish slide gracefully back and forth.

Neko watched the fish, moving into a fatal position ready to pounce, but she was stopped by Yashiro.

"Neko they're living too, if you wanted food you just have to ask"

Neko gazed in admiration to the white haired immortal; Shiro always knew what to say.

They continued down a trail leading farther up the mountain, the canopy of trees whistled in the wind. Then they heard it a distant sound but it was as clear as glass. Being the carious cat she was Neko took off in the direction the sound.

"Neko! Wait, it could be dangerous" Yashiro ran after her fearing for what might be to come. Yashiro quickly lost sight of the speeding feline.

The sound grew louder as Yashiro realized it was singing, beautiful singing. He came closer and closer to the source enticed by the song and the melody. He then came into a clearing with a small waterfall with a pond. He saw a boy sit on the edge of the pond petting Neko; he continued to sing not noticing Yashiro standing behind him. Neko purred as the boy continued to stroke her hair.

"Excuse me..." Yashiro startled the boy as he jumped a little. He turned around facing Yashiro. Yashiro gasped as he took in the teen's beauty. His pale skin glistened from the reflection if the water and his teal eyes look up towards Yashiro.

"I'm sorry this must be your property, I'll leave immediately." The boy stood up after petting Neko one finale time and started to walk away.

"W-wait if you need a place to stay tonight you can stay with us." Yashiro seemed to stutter the words out of his mouth.

"Really?" the words were barely auditable but Yashiro nodded his head. A Smile broke out onto the strangers face with a shine in his eyes.

"Oh well I guess you won't want to come with a stranger my name's Yashiro Isana."

"I'm Akiyama Tsukiko, thank you for letting me stay with you."

They travelled back to the house, making light conversation as Neko cuddled with Yashiro.

"Kuroh we're back and we have a guest staying with us tonight." Yashiro leaded the way into the kitchen. Kuro turned facing the bunch with a slightly irritated look on his face. Then his gazed soften when he turned to Akiyama, he was blown away by the presence of this teen.

Akiyama smiled "Hello my name is Akiyama Tsukiko; it's nice to meet you."

"No, no the pleasures all mine I am Yatogami Kuroh, I will show you the guest bedroom while this two will set the table" Kuro exited the kitchen after given a scowl to Yashiro and Neko. He leads Akiyama down an open air hallway with a series screen doors.

"This is a lovely home you have here" commented Akiyama" I wish I could have grown up in this type of environment."

"Thank you, I do try to keep up with those two" Kuro opened a screen door and turned on the lights. Akiyama placed down his messenger bag and what seemed to be a violin case.  
"Supper is ready so I will lead you to the dining room then escort you back to your room."

The night wore on and the evening was peaceful, Akiyama seemed to fit in the group perfectly as they enjoyed there meal. The city was calm but the one question in everyone's mind was just who was this teen? And where did he come from?

* * *

A/N: I hope all you readers enjoyed it for being my first story and all. I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes and any OOCness (I'm bilingual and often mess up with my vocabulary). Please leave comments or reviews and let me know if you think i should continue or have any ideas for the plot. i accept any kind of criticism and look forward to working on this piece. see you later/à plus tard Snowski.


	2. Chapter 2: A Scarred Past

**Chapter 2: A Scarred Past**

The sun rose and shined over the peaceful valley. Akiyama woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the faint sound of someone walking closer. Then there was a faint knock on the door. "Akiyama are you awake, breakfast is ready." Kuro stated.

Akiyama sat rubbing the sleep from his eyes and turned to see Kuro sliding the door open. "thank you very much Kuro, I mean no disrespect but is it okay if a wear my yukata to breakfast?"

Kuro looked down on Akiyama small frame and saw the bold colors of blue as it contrasted with the bright yellow. It suited him perfectly against his hair and pale skin. Kuro blushed and turned his head.

"Ah… yeah it's perfectly fine, I'll see you in the dining room." Kuro closed the door and practically ran away. Did he just have indecent thoughts of this young man. Kuro went straight to his room,going through his recordings of his deceased master, to calm himself.

* * *

Akiyama was very curious why Kuro took off in hurry. While debating the situation in his head, Akiyama made his bed. He straightened the futon and pulled the covers back on, he sighed in relief. He then stretched his arms and walked to the door, sliding it open, as he breathed the fresh air in.

Akiyama looked to the sky and smiled, this part of the world was truly beautiful. He made his way to the dining room never looking away from the sky. He slide another set of doors open to see that Yashiro, Neko and Kuro waiting for him. Akiyama smiled to himself no one ever waited to eat with him. The group gasped when they saw his smile, snapping out of the trans first Kuro served the food out all equally.

The group finished the breakfast with content; Kuro was a master in cooking and made marvelous meals. After cleaning after themselves the group dispersed and Akiyama returned to his room. He sat down and opened his violin case; the violin was a dark cherry wood frame with black bow to match. He cleaned the violin, tuned it and then put it back into its case. Akiyama hugged the case and stared into the distance.

Then there was faint knock on the door. "Um…Akiyama there is a bath drawn if you want one." Yashiro open the door and glanced down out Akiyama. "Akiyama are you ok?"

"Oh. I'm sorry that would be every nice thank you." Akiyama stood up and followed Yashiro to the bathroom.

Akiyama soaked for a long time in the bath and the group started to worry. So Yashiro went to check went to check on him. Yashiro knocked on the door, there was no response, and Yashiro became even more worried. He slid the door open in grief, only to see Akiyama rinsing the tub with a towel hanging on to his waist. Yashiro gasped in horror, scars littered his back coming all from different directions. There were lines or scars that seemed to count something. Akiyama stood up and turned to Yashiro.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you call" Yashiro frowned even more he had spotted a purple seal tattoo on the left side of his stomach.

"Um…Yashiro can I change now, please" Akiyama looked at Yashiro with sadness and shame.

"oh yeah we will be in the dining room with lunch soon" Yashiro exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering; just what had happen to Akiyama before their encounter. Why did he have a seal tattoo, that usual marked slaves of noblemen? The marks on his back looked like whip marks and intentional cuts; did this mean something?

Yashiro returned to the kitchen not mentioning what he saw to others, knowing Akiyama might want to tell them when he was ready. He sighed and went to try to distract Neko while the food was cooking.

* * *

Akiyama fell to his knees in a shiver; he never wanted them to know. Never.

He had to shack it off. Akiyama quickly dried himself off and got dressed with a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. He then spent a good ten minutes combing through his hair. When he finally untangled his hair it stopped at his waist, he tied it into a loss bun letting it hang.  
By the time he was already, lunch was waiting on the table. He joined the group with a smile greeting them all.  
"Thank you for letting take a bath, I'm very grateful." Akiyama bowed to the group in appreciation.

"Oh no problem we are glad that you could stay." Kuro returned the bow.

"Urgh! I'm hungry, can we just eat!" Neko wailed and kept tugging on Kuro shirt.

"Fine, fine just stop pulling." Kuro distributed the food yet noticed Akiyama looked a little uncomfortable.

* * *

The meal was delicious as everybody sighed in relief. Then Yashiro turned to Akiyama. "If you have nowhere to go Akiyama you can stay here if you like"

Akiyama eyes light up again, he was dazzled by the group's kindness." I would love to if you all would allow it" he was eager to hear their response and leaned forward.

"I-I'm fine with it." Kuro stuttered as he blushed at the teen's adorableness.

"I like you." Neko stated simply and went back to cuddling with Yashiro's arm.

"thank you ever much" Akiyama smiled, no one had ever shown him this much kindness.

* * *

**During the time, at Kusinagi's bar**  
The group was relaxing from a fairly easy day with nothing to do, while Kusangi was preparing for opening. Then there was a familiar ring of the bell as three men dressed in purple robes walked into the bar. They went straight to Kusingai who was situated behind the counter as usual. They emitted a strange aura as everyone else became tenser, all gazing at the trio.

The middle one spoke first. "Have you seen this boy?" he lifted his hand from the cloak and showed a picture to Kusanagi. He paused for a moment and shock his head.

"No I haven't but if I do I will let you gentlemen know." The group nodded, turned and left the bar.

Yata faced Kusanagi. "What was that all about?"

"They were looking for Akiyama but I have a feeling that Akiyama doesn't want to be found by these men." The whole group nodded in agreement. Those men were very suspicious and the fact that they each carried weapons didn't help either. Kusangi sighed, there so called peaceful days would be over again. He knew another battle was to come.

* * *

A/N:Hello everybody! Right now is spring break for me all this week, so I will try to update as much as I can. You know besides balancing homework and cooking for my dad and brother, geez those two. Also another mysterious question why is it called spring break when there is SNOW everywhere?! Once again, sorry for any mistakes or OOcness. Thank you for all reviews and follows. ; ) see you later/a plus tard Snowski.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day to Recall

**Chapter 3: A Day to Recall**

"Hmm… seems that we are out of a few groceries" Kuro stared into the fridge.

"A trip to town sounds nice, we could show Akiyama around." Yashiro replied with content in his plans.

The door to the dining room slammed open. "We have to get some taiyaki!" Neko practically yelled and had a dead serious gaze in her eyes.

Yashiro laughs at Neko's seriousness while Kuro sighed and face palmed; what was he to do. Akiyama came in from behind Neko.

"Um… is everything okay?" his face paled with worry.

"Yes everything is fine. We were wondering if you wanted to go to town with us?" the whole group stared at Akiyama.

"I would love to go with you." Akiyama was very happy to be invited with them to town. He smiled to himself the whole time when he was getting ready.

* * *

**Later in the streets of Shizume city**

"Kuro do have anywhere else you need to go to?" Yashiro turned to Kuro, who was scowling at the list of 'to buy'.

"I would like to go across town to pick up some tea." The group knew Kuro was very serious when it came to his tea. No one could ever stop him since the phrase had already left his mouth.

"As long as you don't mind Neko and I go get some taiyaki. Akiyama, will you be okay if we separate for a little bit?"

"Yeah there's actually a place I would like to visit."

"Okay we will call you through your PDA." after the group all nodded in agreement, Kuro swiftly turned and headed straight for the tea shop. Akiyama smiled, he is really enthusiastic about his tea he thought to himself. He turned his head towards Yashiro but he was already a ways away with Neko pulling on his shirt. Akiyama laughed to himself, what a joyful group.

Akiyama set off down the familiar street coming upon the bar Homra. He opened the door with a soft ring to follow, and smiled as he saw Yata bickering loudly with Kamamoto. He walked by the commotion coming to the counter and sitting down.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri please." Kusanagi jumped as he didn't realize Akiyama coming through all the noise.

"Ah… yeah please give me a moment." Kusangi turned to the now wrestling bunch. "Stop fighting, we have a costumer."

The group paused with all their heads popping up like goffers peaking out of the ground. They gasped, immediately stood up and all slightly blush as Akiyama gave a soft chuckle. Kusanagi handed Akiyama the daiquiri.

"Thank you Kusanagi." Akiyama took the drink and sipped away at it. Yata went to sit next to Akiyama.

"So what are you doing Shizume city?" Yata was so straightforward and hot headed. Sure they were all curious about the mysterious men that had asked for Akiyama but no one really wanted to his evade space. But Yata was persistent and the whole matter bothered him, even Mikoto and Anna seemed on edge.

"I'm traveling abroad for a bit." Akiyama seemed distant with this answer. Yata wasn't satisfied with this answer but he knew probing wouldn't do any good.

"Are you doing any work right now Akiyama?" Kusangi kept the conversation going without drawing any suspicion from Akiyama.

"Oh. Well nothing now actually."

"Do have any hobbies or interest?"

"Well. I always bounce around and try new things, but I'll always have music with me."

The red clansmen all snickered. "that totally reminds us of someone."

"Oh and who's that?" the group stopped smiling instantly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it Akiyama, it's not your fault you didn't know him." The room went silent for a moment. The memories of Totsuka Tatara flooded everybody minds. He never deserved his death; he had done so much for the group. It just wasn't fair but that's life and time won't wait for anyone.

The silence was broken by the bell ringing.

"Akiyama there you are! Kuro is done shopping now so were heading back." Yashiro's figure standing at the door was shock to the red clansmen as they gasped.

"You're with the silver clan?!"Yata blurted out.

"What? Sliver clan?" Akiyama looked shocked and almost scared. He looked around frantically for an explanation.

"Yeah that's the silver king!"

"Oh… I didn't know there was other groups that…" Akiyama mumbled the phrase out but no one seemed to have heard him. There was a slight pause for a moment before he said something. "Does that make you guys a clan too?"

"Yeah, we are the red clan, Homra." Yata raised his head higher with proud as the rest of the group seemed to do the same.

Yashiro frowned for a bit then smiled, maybe he should tell Akiyama about the whole clan thing when they get home. "Akiyama we don't want to keep the others waiting, okay."

"Oh… Sorry. Thank you for the drink Kusangi." Akiyama went to go for his wallet but Kusangi stopped him.

"No need this time. Let's just say this is a gift for earlier."

"Thank you Kusangi." Akiyama went to join Yashiro and the others. Before he left he turned around and bowed to the group.

"It was nice to talk to you all." Akiyama smiled again and left the store once again.

"What do you think Mikoto? You hadn't said a word the whole time." The red clansmen all turned to their king.

"Hmm…."

* * *

"I'm thinking about making hot pot for supper what do you guys think?" kuro turned to the group waiting for their answers.

"Hot pot sounds good." Yashiro nodded his head in approval.

"Hot pot! Hot pot!" Neko cheered.

"What's hot pot?" the silver clansmen stopped dead in their tracks.

"WHAT! You don't know what hot pot is!"

"Actually to be honest with you guys I don't know about any of the food you guys have being making."

"WHAT!"

"What have you been eating for all the years of your life!?" Yashiro questioned.

"We will have to fix this immediately. Akiyama you must know cook with me for every meal. Do you understand?"

Akiyama giggled." I would love to cook with you Kuro."

* * *

A/N: And that's chp 3 everybody, sorry it's so short. Don't worry though, I have plans to make the chapters longer. Once again sorry for any spelling mistakes or OOCness. It's a little weird though bringing your OC to life and seeing him interact with others. Well that's really all for now, please review and follow. Don't be shy I look forward to see what you guys think. ; )see you later/a plus tard Snowski.


	4. Chapter 4: a Weeping Memory

**Chapter 4: A Weeping ****Memory**

Yata yawned and stretched out his arms while shifting out of his bed. He made it to the bathroom and tried to tame his wild hair. He washed his faced and continued on with his mourning routine.

By the time he left the apartment the streets were already bustling with cars and pedestrians. He frowned at the busyness of the area. "Tch…" he jumped on his board and skated back to the park he and Akiyama first meant.

* * *

He once again skated down the cobblestone path and sighed. Then he heard a soft rustle of grass, his head snapped to the source. His gazed softened when he saw Akiyama lying in the grass listening to music with his eyes closed. He seemed so peaceful; Yata jumped off his board picked it up and sat down right by the sleeping figure. He shook Akiyama's shoulders gently.

"Hey. If you sleep here someone could take your stuff." Akiyama grumbled and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh, good mourning Yata." He took the black set off headphones off his ears and placed it on his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Yata's gaze meets with Akiyama's.

"Just went for a walk, I needed to clear my head. How about you?"

"Same."

They sat peacefully in each other's company while gazing into the sky. A smirk grew on Yata's face, this was nice, and he could easily get use to the calamity of the park. But he spoke too soon.

"Hello Misaki~" A familiar voice called his name in a sing-song way. Yata eyes shot open to see Fushimi's faces only but a few inches away from his face.

Yata shot up from the ground. "what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Aw I thought you would miss me." A blush crept up onto Yata's face. Ever since the battle Fushimi and Yata became close again, and you could say perhaps even closer.

"Fushimi this is not the time to bother your lover." Fushimi's fellow clansman glared a Yata as he became steadily redder from the previous comment.

"I guess I will save it for later" Fushimi glanced to the side and spotted the chuckling Akiyama. "Oh and who is this, Misaki." He strained his name, separating every syllable.

Akiyama stood up and slightly bowed to the blue clansmen. "I'm sorry for the late introduction but I am Akiyama Tsukiko."

The three man team exchanged names with Akiyama and bowed back to him with mutual respect.

"What are you doing here anyway?!" Yata was growing furious at Fushimi making him look like a baboon.

"What coming to see you wasn't enough?" Fushimi loved to tease Yata but consequences lead Yata to smack him on the head.

"What do you really want?"

Fushimi frowned. "We are on patrol; recently some refugees from the purple clan have been committing illegal acts and have been spotted in the city."

Akiyama's face palled to a deathly unnatural white.

"Misaki have you seen any suspicious activity around the city recently?"

Yata looked up at Fushimi; he was dead serious on the matter. They must be very dangerous group to keep this man serious. Yata sighed. "No I haven't."

"Well if he hasn't seen anything, then let's get out of here Fushimi."

The blue clansmen left and continued down the trail. Fushimi turned one last time a glared at Akiyama, he is a part of this somehow and I will find out he, thought to himself.

* * *

Yata sighed and shook his head, how can anyone deal with that guy.

"Um…Yata I need to go now."

"Oh, well I will see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later."

Yata frowned that was very unlike Akiyama to leave like that and not explain himself. Yata turned and bounded towards HOMRA.

Akiyama ran away, he ran until he could longer run. He looked at his surroundings; he was in a forest thick with vegetation. Akiyama fell to the ground a started to sob. He wept silently as the birds and wildlife seemed to join him in his despair.

* * *

**Later, in the evening**

"Hmm where is Akiyama, he hasn't returned yet has he." Yashiro frowned a little with worry and concern.

"I do not know and dinner draws near. Shall we go look for him?" Kuro turned to Yashiro showing the same face of worry.

"No I think if he wants time alone then we should let him be," Kuro considered the words of Yashiro then finally nodded in agreement.

"If he doesn't return tomorrow by sun down I'm going to go look for him."

* * *

Then the rain came hard and was pouring continuously with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Akiyama walked slowly over to a cave he found and slumped against the walls of the cavern. He stayed on the cold floor of the cave and rolled up in to a ball. Why he thought, why must this happen to him. He tried so hard to get away from the purple monsters. He should have known he was too valuable to them. They would never give him up or let him free.

He once again began to sob, the night carried on. He cried himself to a dreamless sleep that night and the rain finally let up.

It was as the sun showered the forest with light as the animals bathed in the warmth of the star. Akiyama groaned and slowly stood up, he could feel that today would be a better day. But it was only the calm before the storm and he knew he could not burden his new found friends. He was set on protecting them against the evil malice of the purple clansmen.

He stretched out his arms and proceeded to walk out of the cave. The first thing he needed to do was go home, relax, think and reset. So turned to where he first came in to forest and put his headphones on. He held his head high and marched away from the cave. He left his regrets and fears in the cavern and would leave them there.

He had to survive. He made a promise.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody it's been a while. Sorry it took longer than I expected to write this chapter. School kind of just came in the way; writing a biography of Julius Caesar takes a lot time. Once again I apologize for grammar mistakes and any OOCness. Please review and follow, I always look forward to hear your opinions and thoughts. See you later/ a plus tard ; ) Snowski


	5. Chapter 5: A Insecure Present

**Chapter 5: A Insecure Present**

The hooded figures shifted in the shadow and followed a trail leading to an old mansion. The wind pushed hard against their heavy purple caps as they shuffled to the thick oak doors. There was quiet squeak and groaning of the rusted hinges with the wind pushing hard on the varnished oak.

Whisper filled the building with murmurs in the shadow. The cloaked men made their way up a grand set of staircases and down the hallway to the left. Their steps started to falter when they arrived to a dark crimson door at the end of the dark hallway. The man in the center knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." A deep voice filled with sinister intent commanded them in. the hooded figures all shivered as the center one opened the door slowly. They shifted to the center of the room.

"Speak. What is your report?"

"Um… nothing today sir, he is using his abilities well."

"Insolent. Of course you can't find him." He spoke calmly with an obvious tone of dominance. "Yoshima bring me professor Nekimura."

"Y-yes we understand sir." The three of them quickly left the room, the mysterious man sighed.

Yoshima separated from his two allies and went to the basement. The basement actually had lights and not burning candles. Metal shelving covered the stone walls and a large metal island in the center of the room. A brown haired man with a lean build in a lab coat was hunched over a desk which was situated at the farthest wall.

"Professor Nekimura, the master wishes to see you."

The man turned and smiled at Yoshima. "Thank you, Yoshima." Nekimura jotted down some more notes then stood up and walked up stairs to the master's room.

Nekimura opens the door and walked in. "brother you wished to see me?"

There was a slight pause as the other man in the room turned to the professor. "Yes we must find other ways to catch Akiyama Tsukiko." They held each other's gaze and then nodded

"I will deal with it brother."

* * *

**The next day**

The sun was high and the sky was clear as Kuro and Akiyama walked down the street. It has been one week since Akiyama started to live with the silver clan. They all got along really well and Akiyama was very happy. Today he and Kuro went to go grocery shopping, he was glad to spend time with Kuro.

"Kuro do you think maybe I could go somewhere else, while you go to the tea shop." Kuro was shocked that Akiyama had remembered that he always went to the shop whenever he was in town.

"Yeah, I shall contact you on your PDA when I am ready to leave." Akiyama nodded and smiled. They parted their separate ways.

Once again Akiyama headed down to the English imported bar and pushed the door open.

"Hello Kusanagi can I get the usual." Kusangi smiled at Akiyama's penchant for strawberries and cold drinks.

Akiyama took his usual spot at the counter and sat down gracefully. "Anything new, Kusanagi?"

"Haha. Nothing more than Yata's temper flying off the handle and the usual skirmish."

The two chatted for a while as time passed by. The atmosphere of the bar was calm and peaceful; the two enjoyed each other's company. Then Akiyama's PDA buzzed silently in the pocket of his pastel yellow hoodie. No doubt it was Kuro, telling him to meet him at the open-air marketplace.

Akiyama looked up at Kusanagi. "Thank you very much Kusanagi"

"Yeah, no problem."

Akiyama stood up and walked over to the door ready to grab the handle but someone had already beaten him to it. Yata opened the door from the other side and was surprised to see Akiyama right in front of him.

They stood in silence for about a second then Akiyama passed him and smiled.

* * *

Akiyama walked down the busy street, looking for signs that would indicate if the market was any closer. Then in the corner of is eyes he spotted men in purple capes as the world seemed to freeze. He didn't take any chances, Akiyama bolted through the crowd at amazing speed. He didn't look back at the entourage of hooded figures.

He sprinted hard as his lungs became heavier. Akiyama finally stopped and looked around, scanning the area for any signs of danger. Coincidentally he arrived at the market and Kuro was but a few meters away. Akiyama shook his head trying to cool himself down. He turned to Kuro and called his name.

"Kuro, I'm over here." Akiyama raised his hands and waved them.

"Ah! Akiyama I thought you were lost again. Come on lets return home before Yashiro and Neko start to worry." Akiyama smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The whole way home, Kuro noticed that Akiyama was fidgeting and was restless. His thoughts pondered on what might have happened to him. His curiosity turned into worry and he could no longer hold it.

"Akiyama did anything happen today when you were alone?"

Akiyama snapped out his daze and turned to Kuro with a pale face. "No, no. Just a little tired that's all."

"Okay… but if there is anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me or even tell me."

"Thank you for everything Kuro, I really enjoyed today."

"Yeah, me too." They walked up the small trail leading to their Japanese home.

* * *

**That evening**

Akiyama didn't sleep, he couldn't they were getting closer, how long until they actually found him. Akiyama left the house and walked to the pond in the garden. How he wished he could be free like the animals of the forest. He stared down at the pond and watched the koi fish swim side to side gracefully.

"Akiyama are you okay." Akiyama jumped in surprise and turned around to see Yashiro behind him.

"Oh.. yeah I just couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

"How about I walk with you back to the house and we can talk in the kitchen."

"Hmm… I would like that very much Yashiro."

* * *

The two light haired men walked together back to the house and went to the kitchen. Yashiro had made Akiyama and himself each a cup of tea and placed it on the table.

"Do you want to tell me what's keeping you up at night?"

Akiyama shook his head. "Just nightmares." Yashiro stared in to Akiyama's eyes. He could sense that the younger teen did not want to go any farther. So he shrugged it off and decided to tell him the story the great battle. Akiyama was greatly intrigued by the adventure and had a small smile the whole time. He was glad that it ended happily and everyone was on better terms.

The night moved on as Akiyama yawned and Yashiro continued with his stories. Soon Yashiro noticed that Akiyama was slumped over table and was already snoozing away. He chuckled to himself at Akiyama innocence and pulled over him a thick warm blanket.

"Good night Tsukiko."

* * *

A/N: Hello again and HAPPY EASTER I sincerely hope you have a wonderful time wherever you are! As you probably already noticed I update a couple chapters at a time. I go through these moods where I write, read, or watch one thing a time, so there will always be pauses in between them. Sorry for the inconvenience. I also want to say thank you to everybody who has read/followed/favorite/reviewed my fanfic, I'm rather proud of myself for continuing it and not giving up. Once again sorry any grammar mistakes or OOCness. Please follow and review, I'm always happy to hear any criticism. See you later/ A plus tard ; ) Snowski.


	6. Chapter 6: A Reason to Question

**Chapter 6: A Reason to Question**

It was a pretty calm day and Mikoto sighed in relief, there was no noisy fighting today. He sipped away at a drink in his hands while Anna snuggled into his arm. He was satisfied with calamity of the empty room and re-positioned himself on the couch. The bell rung again, he turned his head to see the intruder of the peaceful room.

MIkoto groaned and made an exasperated sigh. "Is that any why to greet me Suoh."

"What do you want Munataka?"

"Right to the point I see. Well my men have being patrolling recently for some refugees of the purple clan. I would like if we could join clans as a mutual alliance to stop them."

"Hmm… what you can't stop them yourself."

"You flatter me Suoh, but no. They are more dangerous than that."

There was a brief silence then Mikoto grunted as he recalled to the day the hooded figures were looking for Akiyama. "We are staying as a neutral party."

"I see well if you change your mind, let me know."

Munataka flashed a small smile then walked out the door as fast as he walked in. Mikoto was glad that no one else was here except for Anna but he knew she could keep a secret. He gave another exasperated sigh and took out his PDA. He typed a quick message to Yata summoning him back to the bar.

Of course Mikoto thought the whole situation was suspicious. A mysterious figure, like Akiyama showing up and then the refugees arriving right after him.

"Mikoto, you needed me?"

"Hmm… keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Inform the others and if you do see something repot back to me.

"Alright I understand."

Mikoto could tell that today would be a long day.

* * *

Yata and Kamamoto walked around the market place for a least an hour now. Both men began to get curious what possible threat would worry Mikoto?

"Urgh." Yata looked side to side. "I give up! What are we supposed to be looking for?!"

"Yata keep your voice down! I just got a message from Mikoto we got to go back now."

Yata gave another deep sigh and pushed lightly of the ground to create some speed on his board. He glanced at Kamamoto, who was snacking on a bag of candies. Then he spotted the familiar sliver haired teen walking down the street.

"Hey Akiyama!"

Akiyama turned his head in Yata's direction and smiled as he jogged to them. "Hey Yata, Kamamoto."

Kamamoto nodded back and offered Akiyama some of his sweets. His eyes lit up as we grabbed a candy and gave a sign of thanks.

"So you off to get another drink."

"Hmm… yeah out of all the frozen drinks I get I like Kusanagi's the most. Plus it gives me another reason to come and visit you guys." Yata stared at Akiyama and blinked a couple times. The boy had really grown onto the Red Clan members in the past week. He visited every day and there bonds always became tighter. It almost felt as if the hole left by Tatara's death had been filled in the last few days.

* * *

They finally reached the bar and opened the door. Akiyama went straight to the counter and asked for his usual. Kusanagi got right to it and turned his back to the group after giving a suspicious glance to Mikoto. Mikoto shifted on the couch and turned to Akiyama.

"So Akiyama what are you really doing in Shizume city?"

Akiyama obviously stiffened and didn't reply. Kusanagi handed him the drink as he started to fidget in his seat.

"J-just travailing aboard…" Akiyama gave a weak response as Mikoto glared at him.

The whole was quiet then Mikoto proceeded with his next question. "Do you have any relations with the Purple Clan?"

Akiyama paled even more and started to visible shake. "…No…" his answer was barely audible.

It was clear he was lying. His constant shaking, the seemingly uncertain answers as he looked down with his bangs covering his face. Mikoto stood up and walked to Akiyama and sat down beside him.

"What are you hiding Akiyama?" Akiyama began to shake more violently as he began to hyperventilate and fell off the stool. The whole group gave him time so he could try and control his breath again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he began to whisper apologize over and over. The Red Clan began to feel sorrow again as they felt sympathy towards the tormented teen.

Then suddenly Akiyama's head shot up towards the window. He humped in the air and landed on the other side of the counter. Every body's eyes widened as it all happened so fast.

"Please…please don't tell him I'm here." Akiyama pleaded as tears began to collect in his teal eyes. Mikoto stood up and fixed the bench then went to sit down at the couch.

At that exact time the bell rung softly as a tall, dark haired stranger entered the room. He had a smile plastered to his fast trying to come off friendly but something was disturbing with his aura. He walked to the counter and sat down on a random stool.

"Good evening, can I get a whiskey please."

"Right away, sir." Kusanagi prepared the drink. Was this the man Akiyama was referring to? His reaction had being so quick it was really unsettling.

The stranger sat there and slowly sipped his drink. The aura in the room became uncomfortably denser as the red clansmen tried to act natural. Akiyama was terribly sobbing silently now, trying to stifle his cries. He was a mess; his hair had come undone from the usual bun. As well as his clothes started to get wet from the endless stream of tears. He grabbed on too Kusanagi's leg for comfort.

The man stood up and pulled out his wallet. "Thanks for the drink bartender."

"Thank you for your patriotism." The stranger turned and left the shop in silence but he grinned maniacally.

Akiyama began to sob out loud now; his cries filled the room as everyone seemed shocked. Kusanagi bent down and Akiyama quickly hugged him. Worry filled everyone's eyes. It was disturbing to see the usual bright and cheery boy now be brought down by one man.

The teen spent a good ten minutes crying while clutching onto Kusanagi before he began to talk. Akiyama stood up. "I-I'm terribly sorry you had to see that display."

"It's alright Akiyama take your time."

"Thank you Kusanagi." His eyes shifted over the whole crowd. "You guys at least deserve somewhat of an explanation. But first I think you all should get comfortable for my long and sad story,"

* * *

A/N: Hello readers, I bet your all like what hell kind of ending is that. But I have a good reason; Akiyama's past is simply too long to put in this chapter. I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger. Any who, I hope you had a good Easter but now back to school and work. Urgh, I dislike it but I know I'm super lucky to have life I have. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or OOCness. Please follow and review. I will try to update as soon as I can. See you later/ a plus tard ; ) Snowski.


	7. Chapter 7: A Sense of Future(part one)

**Chapter 7: A Sense of Future (Akiyama's past; part 1)**

A small 8 year old boy played with his toys in a moderate sized living of an apartment. He played quietly while his mother rocked back and forth in a rocking chair beside him reading a book. It was a beautiful neighborhood with a good reputation and easy rent to pay. They both sat peacefully as another man entered the apartment.

"Miyumi, Tsuki I'm home."

The woman smiled and went to give her husband a hug. "Welcome home Icharou."

"Dad!" Akiyama ran towards his father and tackled his leg.

Icharou gave a hearty laugh. "Oh my son what crazy antics have you been up too today?"

Akiyama puffed up his cheeks and gave a pouty face. "Hmph…Nothing."

Icharou picked up his son and lifted him onto his shoulders. "Miyuri there are a few things we need to discuss urgently."

Icharou handed Akiyama to Miyuri and pulled up his briefcase on the table. "Can you put Tsuki in his room?"

Miyuri simply nodded and carried the young Akiyama to his room. "Me and dad are going to talk for a bit okay? So we need to be a good boy and stay in you room."

"I understand mom." Akiyama hugged his mother tightly as she gave him a warm smile. She left the room leaving the door open just a little bit. Akiyama was going to be a good kid and wait but his curiosity got the better of him.

He opened the door a little more to get a clear view of the dining table. Both of his parents sat at the table looking grim.

"They found us." His father stated simply.

"What already?! What do we do?! For all we know he could be coming tonight." His mother began to fidget in her chair glancing all over the room

"We have to leave tonight; I will not allow him to harm Tsuki."

"I will get all our emergency sup-"her sentence was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Both adults tensed up and stared at the door.

There was another knock at the door. Icharou stood up and opened a draw pulling out a loaded Glock(A/N:it's a gun). He advanced to the door carefully and peak into the peep hole. BANG! A gun had gun off but it wasn't his father's.

"Icharou!" Akiyama heard his mother beginning to sob.

Icharou got hit in the stomach as three men barged through the door. Two of the men picked up Icharou and sat him down on one of the kitchen table chairs. He grunted and started to breathing irregularly. Another man walked in, he was wearing a suit and looked like a very wealthy businessman.

"Good evening Icharou and Miyuri."

"Takuma you bastard, I told we don't want to go back! We owe you nothing." Icharou yelled in rage but the two men held him back.

"Oh but Icharou you know that's a lie. You owe me your lives but now they mean nothing. A little birdie told me you have a son."

Mayuri began to cry harder as her knees became weak and she fell to the ground.

"You will never touch my son!"

The man named Takuma looked at Icharou. "Not with you alive, no." he pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed for Icharou's head. Icharou gave a look of worry to Miyuri who stared blankly back at him. There was another loud bang as Icharou's corps fell out of the chair.

Takuma looked at Miyuri. "Now, where is your son?"

Miyuri looked at him for a moment and then ran for Tsukiko's room. She grabbed the shaking boy and held him tightly.

"I love you so much Tsukiko, both me and your Dad. I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you "

Takuma walked into the room, aimed the gun and fired, "What a stubborn woman, I could have spared her if she just cooperated. Damn, what a waste." He looked at Tsukiko. "Oh but what do we have here."

He lifted Akiyama's chin and stared into the boys blank teal eyes. "I will definitely have a use for you."

He turned and walked out of the room. He snapped his fingers at his bodyguards. They moved quickly, one picking him up and placing a white cloth over his mouth. He slowly drifted to sleep having no will to fight back. The other men poured gasoline all over the room and his poor parents' bodies.

They turned to leave while one of the bodyguards pilled out some matches. He lit the fire and they left the building swiftly. They walked across the street and entered a black car.

"Give me the boy." The man that carried Tsukiko handed him to Takuma.

Takuma slowly petted Akiyama's hair. "Tsukiko Akiyama, you are definitely a child of the moon so beautiful and pure." They drove away from the flaming building. (A/N: Tsukiko literally means child of the moon.)

* * *

Akiyama woke up the next day in a very different environment, he was in a traditional Japanese home. He found it very unsettling that he was now wearing a yutaka instead of his Pjs from the previous night. Then the door opened and the man he recognized as Takuma walked in.

"Ah! how is the little prince doing?" Akiyama just stared into the cold murderers eyes.

"Hmm… Not very talkative are you, I don't mind." He shrugged then the atmosphere became suddenly denser as the smile left his face.

"Now I will only explain this once. You are now my property; you will study and do anything I wish you to do. You will grow up here and die here. . You will be decorated as my lover when you come of will address me as Takuma-sama and nothing else" He gave a slight pause and glared at Akiyama. "Disobedience will lead to punishment and you will end up like your precious parents. I'm I understood?"

Tsukiko nodded slowly. "Yes Takuma-sama." Akiyama whispered.

"Good I will give you one day to mourn and shall speak with you tomorrow." He left the room in silence.

Akiyama was left to himself; he began to violently cry into his futon.

Tsukiko never dreamed again, there was only nightmares; replays of his parents death as he watched helpless and useless. He hated the feeling. The words of Takuma replayed in his head would he ever be able to escape this demon in human skin.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey readers and there is part 1 of Akiyama's past. I almost cried while writing this. My friends' think I'm a really depressing and angsty writer, any way hoped you liked it. Oh! and you will be official meeting the Purple Clan in next chapter and seeing how they are a great facter and influence in Akiyama's life.

**Important message: **One thing I'm having trouble with is who Tsukiko should end up with so I want to know what you guys think. You can ask me anything or give me your opinion on my Tumblr (it says my URL on my account profile).

Please follow and review. I apologize for any mistakes or OOCness and I will try to update as soon as I can. See you later/ a plus tard ; ) Snowski.


	8. Chapter 8: A Sense of Future(part two)

**Chapter 7: A Sense of Future (Akiyama's past; part 2)**

7 years have passed, Tsukiko is now 15 and had been kept busy with lesson and practice. His lessons varied from etiquette and dance to self-defence and world history. He became more and more depressed but never showed his vulnerability to anyone. In what little free time he had he would go to the garden and climb the trees. He sat there perched up on the branch and gazed at the sky. He felt so close to freedom but so far at the same time.

Though it was not all that bad, his tutors were kind but strict and always helped him. The food reminded him of home and how his mother baked and cooked everything from scratch. But those mattered little for the future up ahead.

One day after some dance lessons, Takuma had summoned Akiyama to his library. Akiyama began to quiver as his stomach dropped to the ground. He worried; whenever Takuma had summoned Tsukiko it has always been to speak him about his studies or complain about his company. At the time Akiyama seemed to be his stress reliever and Tsukiko's fears strengthen as he got older.

Akiyama walked slowly so he would arrive slower, he shuffled down the long corridor.

* * *

Takuma sighed in exasperation; his business was failing due to sudden stock market changes. While there was a tension between the neighbouring yakuza clan and a war would come soon. There was more assassins of the late and he had spent more on security this month. Maybe they would succeed. So he summoned Akiyama, the boy grew more beautiful every day. He seemed to help Takuma calm his senses and step back from the world; think over everything.

There was a small knock at the door. "Come in Tsukiko."

Akiyama shivered at the way Takuma called his name. "Good afternoon, Takuma-sama."

Takuma nodded and motioned for Akiyama to come and sit on the couch beside him. He moved to the couch and straightened his yutaka.

Takuma gave another sigh. "How goes your studies?"

"Very well Takuma-sama."

"I would like to see your dances one day."

"Thank you Takuma-sama." Akiyama hated the fact that he had act with etiquette towards this man. He hated that he was helpless and could do anything for his situation.

They sat in silence as Takuma played with Akiyama's hair. It had grown very long and he never cut it since arriving to the estate. Soon Takuma dozed off with his head on Akiyama's lap. Tsukiko glared emotionlessly down at Takuma face. How could the man feel no guilt or shame, it was beyond his comprehension.

Then to Akiyama's surprise though he didn't show it another man he had never seen on the estate, enters the room. It was not in his place to say anything so he gently shook Takuma.

"Hmm… what is it Tsukiko…" Takuma looked at the other man in the room and jumped back in fright.

"N-Nekimura, what are you doing here the payment isn't for another month!"

Akiyama saw the fear in his eyes. How pitiful being brought down like this by one man after all he has done. To be droving to the same state as his parents.

"Well plans have changed and we need our investments back." Nekimura pulled out a gun as Akiyama is reminded of that night 7 years ago. How ironic, the man that kills his father and mother dies the same way he killed him.

Nekimura pulls the trigger and Takuma's body slumps over, falling off the couch.

"Hmm… now I wonder where his safe passcode is?" Nekimura went to the large oak desk and started to rummage through the draws. "Ah! Here it is!"

The strange man chuckled. " You haven't moved or let your emotions show since I entered the room. I like you, come with me."

He grabbed Akiyama by the wrist and pulled him out of the house, dragging him out of the estate. He then shoved him into a black car.

"What's your name?" he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Akiyama finally got a good look at the man. He was lean had short brown hair but long enough to be pushed back without looking ridiculous. He was around 5"11 and looked very fit.

"Akiyama Tsukiko."

"What a pretty name. What were you doing there any why? This certainly isn't the beat environment to raise kids."

"I am Takuma-sama's property."

"I see so that's how it is. What a shame… well your mine now and I will remold you."

Akiyama looked up and meet the stranger's eyes.

"Oh by the way my name is Nekimura Asano."

Akiyama's eyes started to flutter; the day was tiring and took its toll on his body. Nekimura noticed the change of Akiyama's atmosphere.

"Sleep, rest; I will be here." Nekimura gave him a small smile, giving him a false sense of security.

* * *

Akiyama dozed off into another nightmare filled sleep. Was he only property to be handled? Only to be giving to someone else when the previous master died? The deaths of his parents replayed in his mind over and over as the questions mocked him as he stirred in his sleep.

* * *

When Akiyama woke up, he was in a comfortable bed with a white duvets and fluffy pillows under his head. He sat up slowly and looked around, there was a small closet and only one door to leave or enter the room. He stayed in the bed; he knew giving himself hope would only lead to more despair.

Then the door opened slowly and Nekimura walked with another man behind him. "Ah you're awake. This is the boy, brother."

Akiyama gazed at the man; he had darker hair than Nekimura and was taller, more fit. He could see his tone and firm muscles through the long sleeved black shirt. He could tell that the man was analyzing him too and then he gave a slight nod. Nekimura smile grew wider, they both walked out of the room leaving Akiyama very confused.

* * *

Not but a minute later more man piled into his room and pulled him out of the bed. They dragged out of the bedroom and down a white hallway. His face stayed neutral, Tsukiko tried so hard not to reveal the fear building up in him. They walked all the way to the end of the hall and opened the iron bolted door.

The hinges groaned under the doors weight as it swung open. They pulled him up and propped him on a chair, strapping his arms and legs down. He could no longer hold it in, he panicked looking all over the room.

Another man in a lab coat entered the room with a cart. Akiyama's eyes widened with even more fear, on the cart laid a tray. This tray had a variety of syringes filled with different coloured substances in each one.

Once the scientist finished preparing they all left except for two. One man picked up a clip board a jotted down some notes while the other one prepared one syringe.

"P-please no…. please don't…" tsukiko pleaded the two men.

They had no sympathy in their eyes only what seemed to be excitement for their experiment. He pushed the tip of the needle into Akiyama's arm. Tsukiko battled against the restraints, crying and sobbing hysterically. His body was burning, it was unbearable. His voice became hoarse and he couldn't scream anymore.

* * *

He had lost count of how many they had given him. It just seemed to come like a never ending wave of pain and suffering. All he could do is sob quietly waiting for his end. He couldn't distinguish time anymore, he couldn't tell how long it's been since the last time he ate or even had some water.

He continued to black-out often and had trouble even keeping his eyes open. For a long time from what he could tell, they left him alone in the dark room still strapped to the chair. He felt nothing but the loneliness, despair and darkness.

* * *

The door creaked, light poured into the room, blinding Akiyama.

Asano stood their smiling. "What a beautiful success, everything is perfect." He walked to Tsukiko. Their faces only a few inches apart, Asano stroked his silver hair. "Perfect."

He slowly unstrapped Akiyama. "Stand."

Tsukiko complied fearing what happen if he didn't. His first attempt didn't fare so well he trembled and fall back against the chair. He got up again balancing himself with the chair.

"Good lets go." Asano walked out of the door slowly so Tsukiko wouldn't fall behind. Akiyama slowly staggered only a few feet behind him.

They walked what seemed to be forever, Akiyama never looked up, and he wouldn't know where they were going. He became completely submissive over time he spent locked away.

Nekimura finally stopped and smiled at Akiyama lifting his chin so there eyes would meet. He stared into the teal orbs, they held no emotion. Asano gestured to Tsukiko to enter the room, opening the door for him.

He walked into the room what seemed to be a training room with two doors at the back. There were no windows; each wall was a pale gray with nothing on them. There were some compact mats in the center.

"This is your living quarters you are allowed to leave without my permission and you will always have an escort."

Akiyama nodded in response.

"Well I need to leave now, feel free to settle in." he smiled again at Tsukiko making him shiver. Nekimura turned and left the room, the door closed with a click; it was an automatic locking door. Akiyama frowned and shuffled slowly to one door and turned the knob. But it refused to move any further, another door locked.

He mildly moved his hand to the next door knob, he opened it slowly. He peaked inside and reached his hand in to turn the light on. The room lit up, his eyes adjusted to the blaring light. There was a bed in one corner and a desk in the opposite corner. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

Akiyama's throat burned, his eyes shot open looking up to see a looming figure over him. The stranger's hands on his neck applying constant pressure. Akiyama's hands instinctively flew to his attacker hitting him in the face. The attacker hissed and pulled back in surprise.

Akiyama took it to his advantage and kicked him in the stomach. The intruder fell off the bed, Tsukiko acted immediately and stumbled to the door, he swung it open. But the attacker didn't give up; he reached for Tsukiko legs and pulled him down. Akiyama fell on his back and groaned in pain.

The assaulter clutch tightened as Akiyama twisted and shock his legs violently. The attacker pulled out a knife from his jacket. He started crawling on top of Tsukiko, raising his hands over his head. He arched the blade down missing grazing Akiyama's cheek. Using this opportunity Tsukiko licked him in between his legs and bent the attackers arm backward; breaking it.

The aggressor screamed in rage and agony falling once more to the floor. Akiyama quickly grabbed the blade and stabbed the man in the chest. The life left the man's eyes as his head slumped to the side.

Akiyama was panting hard with the blood dripping down his hands. The gashes continued to pour out more off the crimson liquid. It stained his white yutaka, seeping into the fabric.

"You pass." Akiyama looked up to see Asano and the strange man from earlier standing beside him. Tsukiko's eyes widened with realization.

"What… what have you done to me?" He whispered out the words knowing he would not receive an answer.

Asano kneeled down by the quivering boy and stuck a sedative into his arm. Akiyama eyes were heavy, he let them fall he couldn't fight it anymore.

"what do think brother?"

"hmm... Take car of your toy Asano"

Asano smiled and picked up the limp boy and carried him to his bed. "Good night Tsukiko."

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody, sorry it's been so long. But to make it up this chapter is extra-long at least compared to my others. Another thing I apologize for is all the time skips. Anyway I will try to update as soon as possible. Oh! I also started another fanfic for Kuroko no basket so feel free to check it out. I apologize for any mistakes or OOCness. Please follow and review! I would love to know what you guys think. Any questions please go ahead and ask me on my Tumblr account. ( Snowskime . tumblr . com ; *no spaces.) See you later/ a plus tard ; ) Snowski.


	9. Chapter 9: A Reason to Live(part one)

**Chapter 8: A Reason to Live (Akiyama's past; part 3)**

Training, once again Akiyama was forced to do endless classes of nonsense. They made him run every day, fight every day and only to do it all over again. Ever since his first kill, they harvested his talents and forced more unwanted skills on him. He no longer fought back, he had no will.

He tried; he tried so hard denying it. But refusing their orders didn't come without a price. He would be beating and scarred in all the names sake of punishment. His back was marred; they had cut one line every time they were discontent. But they would not stop, every day the same thing. He could no longer feel as if his heart was still his own.

* * *

Yoshima was nervous; he had worked for the brothers for many years and never disobeyed them. He never stepped out of line; he never visited his family or take days off. He walked to Asano's main lab; Asano was much easier to talk to then his brother, Hideyoshi. He stood in silence when Asano finally acknowledged his presence.

"Nekimura-sama, do I have permission for my brother to stay with me in my residence." Yoshima bowed.

Asano turned to his subordinate. "As you have been resourceful in your time here we will allow it."

"Thank you." Yoshima gave another bow and left the room. He sighed in relief, letting go of the breath he held in.

He missed his brother terribly; the two had always been close growing up together. He hadn't seen for all the years he was in service of the purple clan.

His brother was a travelling musician that specialized with the violin. He was truly passionate with his work and travels. He would often send postcards and small trinkets of places he visited. He was a free spirit; he always had been one to do what he wanted. He was frivolous but not over bearing and hated troubling anyone.

Due to Yoshima's long servitude to the Nekimuras' and their recent success in Akiyama, he was gifted with one free request. That was what he chose; to see his only remaining family.

* * *

**A week later**

Tsukiko had been running for what seems like forever. They had hooked him up to a treadmill and the scientist would take shifts watching him. The speed stayed constant, never changing. It was at a slow sprinting pace. His legs were going weak, but he couldn't stop. The fear of what might come made him push forward.

When finally relief came and when one of his supervisor nodded content with the data. "Stop, you are done for today."

Akiyama fell to the ground in exhaustion. His tone was filled with authority and dominance. One of his escorts pulled Tsukiko up and dragged him to his chambers. He pushed him onto the ground; Akiyama tumbled to the floor showing no resistance. He guard left with a grunt.

Tsukiko waited until he could no longer hear the guard's footsteps. He groaned and pulled himself up; he proceeded to the bathroom and turned the tap on. He striped and sat down on the floor of the shower. He curled up in a ball and waited.

The water turned cold but he didn't move an inch. He waited a little longer then stood up. He grabbed a towel and walked to his room. He changed into the uniform pajamas and sat on the bed. Once again curling himself into a ball as tightly as he could.

Akiyama drifted between dream and reality. He could no longer truly sleep since that time.

Tsukiko gasped and immediately stood up; he could hear footsteps in the rotunda of his living space. He shuffled to the door and picked into the space. He could see a raven haired stranger looking around the room.

His aura was not deadly or reeking with blood but with curiosity and excitement. The stranger had a violin case on his back, which peeked Akiyama's curiosity; a feeling he has not felt in a long time. The intruder came closer to Akiyama's bedroom door with his hand extended; reaching for the doorknob. Tsukiko backed up and stumbled back onto the bed wide eyed.

He stranger slowly opened the door and peered inside. He spotted Akiyama and his fear and surprise of the sudden invasion.

"Oh. No, no. I'm not here to hurt you." He reassured Tsukiko. He inched closer with his hands reaching for Akiyama.

Tsukiko flinched as the intruder pulled him into a reassuring hug. His breath finally evened out as the stranger let go of him. They stared at each other silently. Akiyama could finally see the stranger's features. His raven hair was undercut; he had a medium build with lean muscles. He was clearly fit and kept himself in shape with some sport.

He could feel the intruder analyzing him too. "I'm sorry, please don't run away." The stranger voice held no hostility. "My name is Yoshima Kasumi. You can just call me Kasumi"

Tsukiko nodded and mumbled a quiet apology.

"You're so adorable, but what are they doing with a kid down here?"

Akiyama relaxed; a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. His gaze slowly went to the violin case on his back.

"Oh! You want to see my violin!"

He quickly and excitedly pulled the black case from his back. He opened the case and slide out the instrument and the bow. He positioned it against his neck and started a melody that was quick yet composed; changing tempos from a fast beat to a slow one.

Akiyama was amazed as the sound filled the room. He had never heard anything like it before. His heart felt as if the void was filled. The song finished gracefully.

"Haha." Kasumi laughed at Akiyama gaping mouth. "Never heard any music before." He said jokingly.

Tsukiko frowned and shook his head no.

"Oh, sorry." Kasumi was shocked by Akiyama's unknowingness and pulled him into a hug. Who raises a child like this?

Akiyama was shocked at first by the warmth and sincerity of this action then awkwardly hugged back to this foreign action.

Kasumi smiled and finally let go of him. "What's your name?"

Tsukiko shuffled around the bed fidgeting. "Akiyama Tsukiko." He mumbled softly.

Kasumi smiled and petted Akiyama's head. The touching moment was interrupted a buzzing sound.

"Oh! That's my phone." He pulled out the buzzing phone and stared at the screen. "I'm sorry Tsuki I have to go."

Kasumi slumped on top of Akiyama; giving him another bear hug.

"…Tsuki?" he frowned; not understanding.

"Oh. I can call you by your last name. I meant no disrespect."

Tsukiko shook his head and gave a small smile at Kasumi. Kasumi smiled back and stood up treading to the bedroom door.

"I'll visit again, okay?"

Akiyama just nodded and watched the other male leave. He felt different inside. What he had left of feelings seemed to be jumbled. He hadn't known this kindness since his parents. He once again rolled up in a ball and covered himself with the blanket.

* * *

Every day Akiyama heart felt more as emotions flooded back with every visit with Kasumi. He looked forward to every day and was excited. He hid his emotions well keeping a stoic face in front of his captors but every time he saw the raven haired musician he smiled.

They visited every night. Kasumi played a new song for Akiyama every visit. He would tell Tsukiko of the outside world and all its wonders. He marveled at the world beyond this building of stone white walls. Kasumi eve went so far to begin teaching Akiyama how to play his beloved instrument.

The two bonded quite closely over the next two weeks. They looked forward to each other's company. Akiyama finally felt hope again in this blooming relationship. Though Tsukiko never told him his propose to be here or of his past.

Nekimura became suspicious of Akiyama's changed attitude. He no longer showed little acts of retaliation but only tried to complete each task and test as quickly as possible. His eyes shone with hope and sparked with renewal.

Asano was quite displeased with this new signs of hope and perseverance. He had to stop this; he disliked the possibility of Tsukiko having emotions again. His greatest success, his perfect experiment having a chance to be ruined.

His rage deepened and he let go of a growl deep in his throat. He immediately marched over to his lab and rummaged through a draw and pulled out a syringe filled with a violet liquid. He marched to Tsukiko's living quarters in all his anger. He hustled straight for the bedroom door and kicked it open.

He saw Akiyama's sleeping figure and the bed and swiftly moved in with the injection. He grabbed the pale arm and shoved the needle in. Tsukiko's eyes shot open as panic settled in.

He tried thrashing around but his body was too heavy; the drug had taking affect. Before he became completely unconscious he whispered a small plea. "Please don't…"

Asano only smiled wickedly and picked up the limp boy. He could hear whimper in his sleep; his smile only grew more cynical.

Asano left the room like a whirlwind of fury.

* * *

Tsukiko groaned and rolled over. His eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dark room. He attempted to move his hair out of his face but his hands were strapped down. Recollections of last night flooded his mind. He looked around worriedly and gave more attempts to free his limbs. Akiyama recognized the room, the source of all his terrors. He remembered the disturbing time in the dark room; a shiver travelled down his spine.

The door creaked open and light poured in and Asano waltzed into the room with a smile plastered on his face. He stared into the frightened teal hues and let out another maniacal laugh. He snapped his fingers and two burly men dragged in a beaten Kasumi. Kasumi wheezed a shaky breath and hung his head low in confusion. Tsukiko eyes widened with the sudden climax.

"Did your brother not tell you the rules of this… hmm,_ estate_?" Asano snarled wickedly.

Tsukiko shuddered as Nekimura was now standing beside him fiddling with the silver locks.

Kasumi looked up defiantly as his green orbs stared at Asano. "Estate, hah! Don't make me laugh; I know what you do here! What you have done to Tsuki!"

Nekimura smile faded into a solemn frown. "Tsuki…"

Tsukiko couldn't speak, his speech locked away in fear. Asano pulled out a Glock and pressed against one of Kasumi's knees. The shot echoed through the small brick room. Kasumi groaned I pain, trying not to let Asano have the satisfaction of his screams. But Nekimura only smiled and shot the other knee.

"I'll leave you to sort this out. I'll be back later." His usual smile crept back on his face as he led the two men out of the chamber.

Tsukiko couldn't hold it in any longer he became a weeping mess of hysterical tears. The feeling of uselessness and hopelessness filled his mind.

"Don't cry Tsuki, not for me." Kasumi tried soothing the weeping teen.

Akiyama went to say something but words couldn't leave his mouth, they were locked away.

"Shh…"Kasumi hushed him. "Its okay I am content with my life. But you, you have so much more to see and do. Promise me you'll get out, get out and leave this place."

Tsukiko could only nod, tears still streaming down his face.

"Oh Tsuki you are so much more than this."

Kasumi gave one final smile as the light in his eyes faded; his body slumped to the side.

_I promise Kasumi._

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry it has been so long, life has a funny way of get in the way! I also apologize if it seems choppy; I'm just trying to get through his past. I totally did not expect it to go on this long. Anyway, I would love to hear your opinions on anything please! I would like to pair someone with Tsukiko, I just don't know who. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or OOCness; please follow and review! See you later/ a plus tard ; ) Snowski.


End file.
